Nightclubs, Bathroom Stalls and Limos…Oh My
by glo1196
Summary: What if Beckett and Castle's under cover date to the night club went a little differently? How hot can it get? Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my third Castle fanfic. It is definitely a strong M rating. If you are a youngster or are not offended by sexual situations please be forewarned and back out right now! It made me blush as I wrote it. There is only mention of OZ and the ****nightclub from "Lucky Stiff from season 3 episode 14. This is definitely a one shot. Hope you enjoy and please use the little blue button below to let me know what you think! ****Written for Manuxinhace's challenge (.net/s/7382548/1/Challenge)**

**Nightclubs, Bathroom Stalls and Limos…Oh My.**

They are both dressed to kill. Her blue dress barely covers her bottom, her back sleek and exposed. Briefly Castle wonders what she has on under the tight material. Killer stiletto heels and the short dress, make her legs look like they go on forever. Every man waiting to get into the club eyes him with envy, as she takes his arm and walks by his side.

Castle wears a cobalt blue oxford, top two buttons undone; making his eyes irresistible. An expensive pair of slacks that definitely accentuate one of his positive traits rounds out the outfit. They enter the dimly lit nightclub. The music is loud; the room is crowded with people dressed with one thing in mind. The small dance floor and bar area overflow with young bodies that grind and touch each other as they move to the rhythm of the music. Castle and Beckett approach the bar when she suddenly turns.

His eyes undress her, and she can feel her body quickly respond. She suggestively dances against him. She looks down at his lips and runs her hand through her hair as she brushes her body against his. Stepping closer she now grinds her hips against him, she feels his excitement grow against her and a small moan escapes her. She hopes he doesn't notice, and continues to dance.

She leans up against him and moves to whisper in his ear. "Let's mingle and keep our eyes open for OZ. We don't want to seem too eager or give ourselves away. Can I buy you a drink Castle?" She gently pulls back her face brushing the side of his.

"Um, yeah sure," is all the response Castle is capable of. He bites his lip as she starts rubbing herself against him to the beat of the music. Kate grabs his arm and places it firmly around her waist as she walks in front of him guiding him towards the bar. She feels his hardness against her back, and she relishes it.

As they reach the bar, Castle crushes her against it and grinds into her back, causing her to drop her head forward and push her hips back against him. His lips crash down onto the back of her neck, as the bartender comes over to them. "Two tequila shots for me and my friend," Beckett tells the bartender, "and keep them coming." Castle doesn't stop nipping and kissing her neck. He trails his finger down from her neck to her exposed back. He can't believe she hasn't stopped him.

Beckett turns around and reaches into his pocket for his wallet. She gave him her money earlier in the night so she would not have to carry a purse. Stunned, Castle just stares at her as she puts her hand in his pocket, and instead of taking his wallet out immediately, slowly caresses him through his pants. Then she gently pulls out the wallet, takes out a few bills and replaces the wallet in his pocket. She looks at him with a devilish look.

She puts the money down on the bar and hands Castle his shot. "Bottoms up writer boy," she says. In an instant she has drained her shot and is asking the bartender for another.

"Hey, slow down Beckett. Remember we are on a stakeout, you can't get drunk." As she quickly drinks her second shot, then runs her fingers slowly across his chest.

Beckett has plans. She decides that they are going to just case the place tonight. They are going to have fun, run into the right people, and mingle so they would be ready when they came the next time.

Beckett swigs back her third shot and faces him. She slithers her body against him, and suddenly she draws her hand between them running her fingers over his straining pants. She squeezes him gently, teasing him mercilessly.

"So Castle, want to play?" she says as she moves forward and nibbles on his neck near his ear. She moves close to his ear and whispers "Please touch me?"

Castle pushes away from her to look at her. What man in his right mind would deny her? He has been trying to stop himself from ravishing her for the last hour.

"Beckett, are you sure?" he asks her. He would never take advantage of her. He needs to make sure she isn't drunk and will regret this.

"Castle, I want your hands, your lips, your body. I want your name to escape my lips. Haven't we played this game long enough?" She looks at him in earnest and snakes her hands up his chest, licks her lips and draws his mouth to hers. Her lips crash into his; she runs her tongue against his them. His mouth opens to her and their kisses become heated and frantic.

"Beckett," Castle groans, his resolve dissolving quickly.

"Don't think Castle, just do," she turns in his arms again and brings a shot up to his lips. "Tomorrow there won't be any hiding, I won't run" He drinks it and she grabs his hand and takes them to the center of the dance floor.

Her hands explore his body as they dance. Their bodies slither and grind against each other as hands brush dangerously close. Their pulses quicken and breaths shallow. Moans and growls become the mode of communication next to hot sexy whispers of promises yet to be kept.

Beckett grinds her bottom into his crotch and hears him moan. She backs fully into him and wraps his arms around her. The dance floor is so crowded there is barely room between couples. She guides his hand to her breast and squeezes his hand against her. His hand reaches down and to her thigh and inches her dress up slowly.

"Castle?" her voice barely a whisper. She turns in his arm and faces him. His hands again go to work on her body. She looks into his eyes approvingly and bites her lip. "God, please?" All of this is turning her on more than she ever thought. The feel of his hands on her is driving her crazy. Castle reaches around her and cups her ass and pushes her into him. His hand slides between them and rests on her thigh.

Castle positions himself so he can use his leg to slightly spread her legs as they dance. With his body against hers he slides his hands down between them. One hand winds itself to her lower back, and cups her. He gives her a tight squeeze and he hears her breath hitch in her throat. His other hand has settles on her thigh and is inching the fabric of her dress up her thigh.

Beckett moans as his hands dance dangerously close to her center. The anticipation of Castle finally touching her is driving her mad with need. Her nipples hurt as she rubs her chest against him. His has been looking at her as he has explores her body. His eyes widen and a low growl escapes him as he feels her wet, smooth center against his fingers. His eyes closed for a second as his drowns in the feeling of her.

"Oh God, you're commando, and so damn wet," he growls into her neck. His finger slide between her folds and find her swollen clit. He starts furiously rubbing it as she hikes herself up to give him better access. Her dress is has slipped up to her hips, exposing her. The crowd pressing and dancing closely around her is too engaged in their own foreplay to care. She isn't going to take long in her current state.

"Faster," she moans into his ear, almost making him come undone. "Oh God Castle, faster," she begs him. He feels her shaking in his arms as the orgasm builds inside her. She is grinding against him; the pulse at her neck beats erratically against his lips. Katherine Beckett is about to become undone in a public place over his hand. Her body stiffens then shakes as she leans her face into his shoulder and bites him as she tries not to yell out his name.

Castle slips two fingers into her as he maneuvers her against a wall. He is losing all self-control. He wants her so badly every part of him aches to feel her clenched around him. As he traps her between his body and the wall in a corner he starts sliding his fingers in and out of her.

"Tell me what you want Kate? " He growls at her as his fingers dive roughly into her. Her eyes are wide and frantic. Her body wants nothing more than for him to take her right there. "Tell me Kate. What do you want me to do to you?

"Oh God Castle, faster, harder…Oh…Castle please? Faster." Her body jerks in his arms. Her eyes roll into her head as she loudly calls his name into his chest. "I need you now. I need you in me." She fists his shirt in her hands and kisses him hungrily.

She pulls her dress down over her bottom, straightens her hair and leans into Castle's ear as she grinds into him. "Follow me and don't say a damn word, Castle." She hooks her finger at the top button of his shirt and pulls him behind her.

She walks into the ladies room and spots the large stall at the end of the row with the door open. She grabs Castle by the shirt again and drags him past a few ladies applying their makeup and washing their hands. A knowing smile flashes across many of their faces.

The stall has a sink in it and as Castle follows her in he witnesses her pulling her dress over her head. She stands there leaning against the sink totally naked. Legs slightly spread and the wetness between her legs shines against the light. Every part of her is soft and smooth. His eyes travel hungrily from her face to her perky pink nipples, down to her tight flat stomach with the tiny navel ring. His eyes roam to the tiny red rose with large thorn on her left hip. His eyes smolder as he returns to her center and brings his fingers to his mouth. The smell and taste of her has snapped his patience. He advances towards her, and pushes himself roughly between her legs.

"You are going to be the death of me Katherine Beckett." He pushes her onto the sink and palms her breast in his hand. His mouth devours her neck and starts nipping at her nipples, grabbing her hip to draw her closer. He growls and they hear giggles from the other side of the door. In his rush, the door never fully closed and glimpses of them can be seen by anyone who wants to. Beckett has not done anything like this since her reckless years immediately after her mother's death, when she did this to escape along with alcohol. This time it was very different.

Her bottom slips off the edge of the sink as he continues licking and nipping down her body. When he reaches her center he tastes her with wild abandonment. His tongue ravishes her swollen clit, he nips and sucks on it until she was shaking and begging him to let her come. She yelps when he sucks her clit between his teeth and flicks it with his tongue, sliding two fingers in and out of her quickly. Her head is thrown back and she moans his name repeatedly. The red-hot coil in her body explodes and she shatters screaming his name.

Castle can't contain it any longer, he is only human He needs to be in her. He needs her body, mind and soul. She looks into his stormy blue eyes and starts to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly she rips the rest of the buttons off and raps herself around his hot body. She pulls him back over to the edge of the sink and sits on it.

She unbuckles his belt and his pants, and they quickly fall to the floor. She reaches into his boxer and starts to tease him by touching the head of him, then running her finger gently over the length of him. Suddenly she grabs him tightly and starts pumping him. He growls loudly then moans as he kisses her passionately.

She pulls him out of his boxers and they slip down his legs. She admires what he has been hiding under the suits and blazers. He steps out of his clothes and puts his arm around her pulling her against him.

"I have waited almost three years for this Kate. Three long years, and now I want to hear you say it." Castle hisses between clenched teeth, his raw need for her is overpowering and he wants to take her. "Say it Kate…say it."

"I want you Castle, I need you in me, and I desperately want you to make rough, hot, passionate, love to me right now." She growls back at him.

He positions himself at her entrance and in one deep hard stroke sheaths himself deeply in her. Both of them moan and gasp at the raw need between them. The sexual tension usually found between them in nothing next to this.

Castle picks her up while still in her and leans her against the wall as she wraps her legs around him. He starts bucking into her and she uses the wall for leverage. The door keeps swinging open as they move from wall to wall. Gasps and moans escape them. Kate runs her fingers roughly through his hair and yanks his lips to her. She bites his lower lip and he groans.

"Faster," she hisses into his mouth. "I am so close, Castle." She can feel it desperately building inside her. He thrusts faster and harder into her. Finally he gets his release when her orgasm hits, sending him over the edge. The two of them kiss each other as they gasp for air. He slowly slides her down his body until her feet touch the floor again. Her heels had never left her feet.

They both dress, stealing glimpses of each other. When they are finished he pulls her into a soft passionate kiss.

"Katherine Beckett you ARE truly exceptional." He smiles at her and she blushes even after their escapade.

He slides his hand into hers and tells her. "Let's go home and do that on a real bed."

She smiles at him and asks, "Your place or mine?"

Castle thinks about it and pulls out the phone and call the car service asking them to send a limo for the ride back. Kate smiles and knows exactly what he is thinking. They open they walk out of the stall to over 2 dozen or so men and women standing in the bathroom.

They blush as they walk by the small crowd that had formed for their performance.

Kate hears one guy tell his girl why don't you do something hot like that with me? Then she hears him yelp "ouch!'

Castle and Kate giggle but continue walking. When they reach the front of the club, he opens the door to find a waiting black limo.

"Your chariot awaits my dear. Where should I tell the driver to go?" He says as he smiles at her.

Kate thinks about it and says," Tell him to ride around the city for a bit and then head to my apartment. Call home and tell them you will be home tomorrow, Castle. I don't want them to worry about you."

Castle informs the driver and climbs in the back behind her. He puts up the divider between them and the driver. He turns on some mood music and turns to Kate. She is already unzipping his pants and pulling them down to his ankles.

"I have a feeling neither of us is going to be walking very well tomorrow, Kate." He whispers in her ear, and takes a nip. She smiles at him and kneels between his legs and cups his balls gently in her hand. He whimpers and she feels herself getting wet again.

"Castle and you haven't seen anything yet. You remember our first case when I said to you that you had no idea?" Castle looks at her and nods yes.

"Writer boy you definitely have no idea….." as she lowers her head and takes him deeply in her mouth. She sucks him hard and she runs her tongue over the length of him.

"God Kate, that feels so good," as he tangles his hands in her hair and guiding her mouth over him.

There is no more talking in the back of the limo. The driver smiles as gasps and moans emerge from the back sea.

**Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so after numerous requests via reviews and private messages, here is chapter 2 of this story. I hope it lives up to all your expectations. I truly love writing them together. This story is rated M, please do not continue reading if you are underage or feel uncomfortable reading adult situations. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Reviews make me want to write more!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Castle characters, and in a way thank goodness or we wouldn't be watching them on regular TV. **

Chapter 2

"Writer boy you definitely have no idea….." as she lowers her head and takes him deeply in her mouth. She sucks him hard and she runs her tongue over the length of him.

"God Kate, that feels so good," as he tangles his hands in her hair and guiding her mouth over him.

There is no more talking in the back of the limo. The driver smiles as gasps and moans emerge from the back seat.

Castle's hands are fisted in her hair as he desperately tries to stop himself from controlling her movements. Her soft wet lips wrapped around him, her tongue and teeth providing just the right amount of suction to drive him crazy. Katherine Beckett knows her way around the male body and has already worked him to the edge.

He reaches down and pulls her up to his lips and crashes his lips against hers.

"I want to be in you." He growls into her mouth.

His hands find the hem of her dress and firmly yank it up and over her head, leaving her bare before him. His eyes roam her exquisite body as his hands follow. She climbs on his lap, her legs straddling his and grinds against him.

"God your wet," Castle moans. "Kate, are you always this insatiable?"

"Shut up Castle! Three years of teasing and sexual tension, of wondering what was under those damn tweeds, reading the tabloids, smelling your cologne. You didn't think I was dead did you?" She grabs hold of him and places him at her entrance, arching her back to give him access to her breasts before coming down hard on him.

Kate resumes her attack on his lips. Opening her mouth she accepts his tongue and duels for dominance. Her phone starts to ring, and goes to voicemail.

"Ignore it Castle." She moans at him.

Catching his gaze she lowers herself down on him again, moving painfully slow. She accommodates him inch by inch until he is buried in deep inside her. Painfully slow she moves above him.

The phone begins ringing again, followed by Castle's phone ringing.

"I swear Castle if you go near that phone…" Kate quickens the pace. Her fingernails run trails over his shoulders and down his back, marking his skin. Her lips nip and kiss his neck hungrily.

The pace speeds up, as he moves one hand towards her breasts; massaging and pinching her nipples. She moans loudly and grinds down harder and faster on him. He lowers his other hand, and slips his fingers between her folds seeking her clit. She bites his shoulder when he finds the bundle of nerves.

Kate continues moving above him, he watches her face as it contorts with pleasure. "Come for me Kate," he whispers. She throws her head back, her mouth slightly open and rides him hard. Sweat forms at her brow, as she moves faster, and closer towards her orgasm, Rick wraps his arms around her body grabbing her ass pushing her down on him. Her breasts rub up against his chest. Rick begins to trust his hips in an upward motion, sending her wildly over the edge. One of their phones rings again but neither of them acknowledge it.

Her inner walls clench around him as she tangles her hands in to his hair, and pushes his lips to hers. In that frenzied kiss, Rick comes hard and fast. They collapse into each others arms from exhaustion. This time they hear the ding of a received text message on a phone.

Kate reaches over and picks up the phone as it rings. Still panting, she answers, "This better be damn good Espo!" trying to get her catch her breath. Their bodies still intimately attached to each other.

"Beckett, we have been trying to reach you, damn it. What the hell are you doing, that you couldn't answer the phone? We have a body drop." Esposito barks into the phone.

"Where? And none of your damn business!" She answered him still trying to get her breathing under control.

Castle takes that moment to nibble on her neck and thrust his hips up into her. A small moan escapes her. She covers the phone and tells Castle to stop for a minute.

"Beckett? Um…I am sorry did I interrupt something?" Esposito is embarrassed never has he interrupted his boss in the middle of an intimate moment before.

What's the address Esposito?" she asks now that she is regained control over her breathing.

"It's the "High Rise Club" on Lexington and 38th."

"I was just there and am only a few minutes away. I'll head over. You there?" she asks.

"No, I am still about 15 minutes away." He answers her.

Kate ends the call and turns to Castle. "We have to go back to the club."

"God Castle, he knows exactly what I was doing!" and she gives him a playful slap on the arm. "I am going to hear it for at least a week."

Castle smiles he gathers they are going to head back to the night club by the snippets of conversation he was able to gleam.

"How about you get dropped off at the scene, and I can get out about 2 blocks before it and hoof it there, so we do not climb out of this together. We wouldn't want Ryan and Esposito to have a coronary getting out of the limo together."

Kate smiles at him, already thinking of her and her reputation. Castle's consideration for her needs makes him so damn sexy.

Minutes later the driver changes directions and is heading back towards the club. They have both managed to pull themselves together, and are about to drop Castle off about 2 blocks away.

The limo pulls over and Beckett gets out a few minutes later at the scene.

"Fancy ride, Beckett," Ryan teases "Out on a date?" He whistles when he notices her sexy attire. "Wow. Who's the lucky guy?"

Beckett shoots him a look that stops him from making anymore comments.

"Where's the body?" she asks him as she looks around. There are many uniforms hanging around, and one of them points inside.

Beckett walks into the club and suddenly the room closes in around her, as she sees people getting interviewed. Memories of them here just an hour ago flood her. She feels herself shiver. Would anyone recognize her or Castle as the couple in the bathroom?

At that moment a uniform turns to ask her if she saw anything, she flashes her badge at him and starts to walk away. His eyes travel slowly from her face, down to her stilettos and back and smiles apologetically.

At that particular moment Esposito walks in and spots her. He stares openly at her legs in the dress.

"Shut the mouth and don't say a word, if you know what is good for you." Kate says between clenched teeth. Espo can't tear his eyes away. "Eyes up, Esposito, or I'll tell Lanie you are ogling me."

Esposito looks up instantly. They walk over to the vic as Castle arrives.

Lanie has already started her work on the body. "Our vic is an African American male approximately 28-32 years of age. From the smell of him he will have a high alcohol level in his system. COD is two stab wounds one in the lower back that probably punctured his kidney, the other is on his left side and looks like it may have punctured his liver, and would be the fatal blow. TOD I would say within the last two hours give or take 30 minutes. They found his wallet, ID and money is still in his pocket. We are taking him to the morgue as soon as we bag him."

Lanie pulls Beckett aside and looks at her.

"Wooohooo girl! Kate spill. Dressed to kill, and by the reaction of every male in the room you don't need the "fuck me" heels the dress says it all girl! Who is the lucky guy cuz you definitely got "that" satisfied look on your face!"

"Lanie! Not now, we can talk about this another time, not in the middle of a crime scene, ok?" Beckett whispers hoping no one has heard. "Later!"

"Imma, going to be waiting on you for that, sweetie. Don't make me wait long, with that outfit this should be juicy." Lanie turns and spots Castle by the boys. He seems a little agitated, and keeps stealing glances at her girl. He is also dressed to impress. Lanie smells a rat.

Lanie heads by Castle on her way out the door to the morgue bus. As she walks by Castle she notices a lipstick stain behind his ear, his tussled hair and the silly grin as he stares at Beckett.

"Hey Castle, unless you want her to kill you for giving her away, I would wipe her lipstick off your neck near your ear, and stop staring at her like you know what is under that poor excuse for a dress." With that she turns and continues her walk out the door.

Castle quickly wipes the lipstick off and meets Kate and the guys over by the DJ area. As he approaches hears her giving the boys their assignments. The sexy woman in the limo gone and the hard nosed detective Beckett took her place.

"Esposito why don't you question anyone here who may have seen anything, someone must have seen something. It wasn't a robbery; he has his credit cards, ID and money still in his wallet. Ryan, see if they have any video surveillance in here and see if you can see anything. Have the uniforms scour the area for the murder weapon. Castle lets go see what we can dig up on the vic. You coming?" She smiles at him as she turns around.

Kate starts walking towards the club front door. She feels the eyes that follow her as she walks. Ryan, Esposito and Castle tried to look elsewhere when she turns around and gives them a nasty look.

Castle snaps out of his stupor and walks after her.

Kate takes out her phone and sends Lanie a text. "Hope you picked today as the day we got together in the pool. Meet me for lunch tomorrow!"

The phone beeps just seconds later, making Kate wonder how she could have responded so quickly. "Momma's gonna buy some beautiful shoes this weekend, it's about time! Remmy's?"

"Ok, Later and don't do anything I wouldn't do ;) " Lanie texts.

Castle finally flags down a cab and holds the door for Beckett. In the taxi they steal a few caresses and kisses, before getting to the precinct. They arrive at the station and get to work immediately. Ryan and Esposito arrive about an hour later, and get to work on the video immediately.

"We interviewed as many people as we could. It seemed like it was quite a wild night at the club according to many patrons." Ryan recounted. "According to quite a few of them there was quite a show put on by a couple in the ladies room that caused quite a commotion. We got more information on that then the stabbing. It might have been used as a diversion. No one saw the stabbing, the blood trail on the wall that we found him against is what everyone noticed"

Castle and Beckett sit at her desk speechless. So far their secret was safe, but what would Ryan find on the videos?

An hour later Beckett and Castle learn that the vic is a college student with a big addiction for coke and a long list of drug priors. He owes Oz quite a bit of money, and had not produced any of it. Uniforms are going to bring OZ in for questioning in the morning, if they can find him.

As they were going to call it a night, Ryan tells Beckett to check her email for something he has found. The boys come over and stand behind Castle and Beckett as she opens the email. The attachment is a video and Castle and Beckett's hearts stop. The video is from the club surveillance cameras. There in the middle is Castle and Beckett at what could only loosely be described as dancing. The dance floor is packed, hands are out of the sight of the camera, but the intensity of what is going on between the two of them is not lost on anyone.

The moment Kate throws her head back and practically crawls up Castle is intense. It is obvious when her orgasms overcomes her, the silence in the room is deafening except for all their heavy breathing. Beckett drops her head forward hiding in her hair. The following few minutes of video show her dragging him into the bathroom by his shirt. A strained silence fills the room as both Castle and Beckett pray the floor opens up and swallow them whole.

Beckett sits quietly not knowing how to respond, she feels the blush burning across her face. Her mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out. She can't look up at her friends at the moment. They don't have any excuses, other than getting carried away in the moment.

The boys look equally uncomfortable, but Esposito clears his throat, spurring Ryan into action.

"Hey guys, there was a problem with the video and parts of it were somehow mysteriously deleted. It's a shame there was some steamy stuff on it, but my computer crashed and erased part of it. Don't think it matters much, since the vic's dealer is caught on the tape stabbing him at the end of the tape." Ryan winks an eye at them. "That's the only available version right there." Ryan points at her computer slyly.

Esposito walks over and "feed the birds" with Ryan, proud of his partner. As they walk away Ryan and Esposito turn and look at the couple.

"That is a side of both of you I hope to never see again," Ryan says with a smirk. "Next time get a room!" Beckett feels the blush rise to her face again.

"Seriously though," Esposito says quietly. "We will always have your backs when we can. That's what friends are for. That being said, it's about freakin time you two got together; we were all starting to worry."

As the boys walk away, Castle hears them trying to figure out who had won the Castle/Beckett bet. Castle looks at Beckett and says, "Can I offer you a ride home, detective?"

Beckett stands, "I thought you would never ask. Your place or mine?"

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic. This one was a lot of fun to write. I am so excited about the season premier in less than 5 days. You guys ready? Please check out my other stories. I already have two other stories rolling around in my head, so keep your eyes open for them.


End file.
